


The Clock

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz
Kudos: 1





	The Clock

Sitting near the window watching as the rain comes down, much like my tears, neverending, I might drown. 

Listening to the ticking of the clock. Each second pounding louder in my ear. Every minute an eternity with my fears. 

What was it for? Why did we even fight?   
I ask myself a thousand times as day turns into night. 

He left with so much anger and fury,   
Now I'm just hoping he'll return back to me in a hurry. 

I look at the clock, it's a quarter past three,   
He hasn't returned, hasn't called, I wonder if he's okay, did I make him so desperate to flee?

My tears running down my cheeks, these hours feeling more like weeks. 

Please be alright my love, I'm sorry, I admit I was wrong.   
Always pretending to be so strong. 

Come home my dear,   
I just long to hold you near.

*Ring,Ring* 

The phone, it must be him!   
I run to answer it, dread suddenly filling me on a whim. 

"Hello?"   
"Hello, are you the wife of Mr. Smith?"  
"Yes... is there any problem?"  
"Ma'am we regret to inform you that your husband was in a serious accident. The storm was too fierce and his car skidded on a mountain curve"  
"No, no!"  
"Ma'am I'm sorry but you might want to hurry down here as soon as possible. We don't know how much longer he can hold on."

The phone falls from my shaking hands,   
I tremble and cry as I run as fast as I can. 

I rush to the hospital, I arrive looking for him everywhere.   
No matter where I look I can't find him anywhere. 

As I run through the halls everyone just stares,  
If they only knew how I'm so terrified and scared. 

Someone stops me and asks me who I'm looking for,   
I answer, "where's my husband? Through which door?"

I'm suddenly approached by a doctor with such a solemn face,   
And as he starts to speak I can't seem to stop the pace.

"I'm sorry ma'am your too late.''

My world shatters, I can't breathe as everything crumbles.  
My sobs caught in my throat, hearing as the thunder crashes and rumbles.

Why did I fight with him? I never even got to apologize.   
He's left a hole in my heart of such an immense size.

I'd do anything to take it all back,   
My mind struggles to cope but my thoughts don't stack. 

All I have now is my memories of you,   
And the sound of the clock counting down the time til we can meet again soon.


End file.
